The invention relates to an electromagnet of an electromagnetically actuated fluid valve, the electromagnet having a magnet core which receives a coil and an armature unit which can be moved axially with respect to the coil in the magnet core, and, furthermore, having a device for damping a stop of the armature unit on the magnet core.
An electromagnet of this type of an electromagnetically actuated fluid valve is known from DE 10 2011 052 526 A1. Said fluid valve which is actuated by the electromagnet is an inlet valve for the fuel to be fed to a pump working space of a high pressure fuel pump. The fuel which is fed to the pump working space is delivered by a pump piston via a high pressure outlet and a forwarding high pressure line into a high pressure accumulator, from which the fuel which is stored there is removed by fuel injectors for injection into associated combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine. The electromagnet has a magnet core which receives a coil and an armature unit with an armature which is arranged on an armature bolt and can be moved axially with respect to the coil in the magnet core. In order to damp the stop or contact of the armature of the armature unit on the magnet core, an elastomeric ring which serves as a stop buffer is arranged on the armature unit on the end side. Said elastomeric ring is susceptible to wear, however, and accordingly the stop damping of the armature unit which is brought about by the elastomeric ring can decrease or fail.